Alright Now
by Dyng Rose
Summary: Draco's chosen to reform, and Harry's there for him at every step. DracoHarry, one scene between them, one shot, not explicit, fluffyangstyya


A/N: The thought just struck me, and so I had to stop working on Astronomy and write it out. Let me know what you think.

Alright Now

The two boys sat together at the side of the lake, hidden from the view of unwanted eyes. The blonde ran his fingers through his already disheveled hair, clearly nervous. He fidgeted with everything he could get his hands on, occasionally ringing his fingers.

_He was standing outside of the Manor, looking at all the destruction around him. Cloaked figured duels with robed fighters-the Death Eaters against the Order of the Phoenix. Screams of pain filled the air, and he couldn't help wondering what he was doing here. He was running through the grounds when he heard her scream._

Harry looked down at Draco Malfoy and felt a small surge of pity. Today, the former Death Eater was giving up everything he knew, everything he was raised to believe. He reached down and pushed blonde hair off of the pale face and whispered, "It's alright. Hermione said it shouldn't hurt too badly, and it'll all be over before you know it; then everything will be alright again. Just let me see it."

"_Mother?" Draco whispered into the darkness. The tall figure standing over his mother's crumpled body stared at the frightened boy through snake-like slits. _

"_It had to be done," the high voice rang through the sudden silence that had settled on the small clearing._

Draco slowly stretched out his forearm. He trembled as he looked into those emerald eyes, seeing sympathy and warmth. Harry smiled. He tried to hide from Draco the fact that his hands where shaking slightly. He was nervous as well. He took the bottle in one hand, Draco's arm in the other, and slowly began to drip the clear liquid onto the Dark Mark burned into the fair skin.

_Draco ran. He didn't know where, didn't even know what exactly he was running from, but he ran anyway. Tears clouded his vision, and he didn't stop until he ran into someone. He looked up from the ground to see Potter, his green eyes narrowed in hatred, but softened when they saw Draco's grey eyes pleading. The blonde boy broke down into tears. _

A small cry escaped the blonde's lips and a few tears spilled over his cheeks. He would not admit that they were from more than just the stinging of his forearm. Harry's touch was warm and gentle; Draco had never felt that before. The mere thought of Harry's soft fingers against his skin sent shivers down his spine; he'd thought about it often. Now, Harry was touching him for real, and it made him forget about the burning of his arm.

"_He killed my mother! Murdered her in cold blood! Just because she was in the way! He told me so himself!" Draco was yelling to the room at large. The Golden Trio felt sympathy toward the grieving boy, though they didn't completely trust him. _

"_You can stay here for a few days, but don't expect any special treatment," Harry said kindly, but sternly. Draco stayed for weeks. _

Harry watched the Mark fade, and then wiped the potion away with a soft cloth, trying to be gentle and not hurt Draco any more than the potion already had. He placed his hand underneath Draco chin, pulled him up to face him, and brushed the hair and tears from his cheeks. At this point, he couldn't help himself; he leaned in and gently touched his lips to Draco's, and was surprised to find that Draco kissed back.

_Over time, they slowly began to trust Draco. He had proven his loyalty many times, or rather his disloyalty to the man that killed his mother. He and Harry became close. The other two could see what was blossoming between the two boys. Hermione discovered a potion to remove scars from magical burns, and Draco decided to make his change official, he would remove the Mark. _

Harry pulled back and smiled again, his fingers tracing Draco's face while the other hand slipped into the blonde boy's hand.

"Everything will be alright now, you're safe with me."


End file.
